


Was it something I said?

by Smolbeenyboi



Category: Ted cruz the zodiac killer
Genre: #tedcruzistgezodiackiller, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolbeenyboi/pseuds/Smolbeenyboi
Summary: Essentially a face value fic; ted Cruz is the zodiac killer





	Was it something I said?

I met them on a summer evening in “68. You could tell that they were gonna die by the way their eyes gleamed in the moonlight. At least I did. Who’d have thunk it; little old me, should have fired the pistol into their heads, and watch those same gleaming eyes roll back into their skulls. 

I was looking for a fight they night David faraday and Betty Lou Jensen got bumped off. They sure as shit delivered. I found out in the paper a few day later that they were courting, and were together for a good few months before their passing. But still I felt nothing.

i can still remember their twisted little goblin faces, they visit me every night, taunting me. It drives me insane. The voices tell me to kill again and I listen. It happens again. And again. And again. With every slaughter the feelings numb, and my bloodthirst seems unquenchable.

As the killings got easier, I got sloppy and two of them son of a bitches escaped. They saw my face. My creepy twisted up face that of course was plastered up fucking everywhere for the up coming election. It was exciting, not knowing wether I would be caught or not. I hope those bastards are non voters or I’m fucked.

...


End file.
